In a typical vehicle, acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle are controlled by foot pedals. A driver adjusts the amount of acceleration or deceleration by pressing on the appropriate foot pedal. The foot pedals can control acceleration and deceleration by a mechanical linkage to the braking or throttle control system. The foot pedals may include an electrical output that indicates the position of the pedal. The electrical output can be used by an electronic module to control the acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle. The foot pedals operate to indicate the driver's intent to the acceleration and deceleration control systems. However, there are situations in which the driver's intent cannot be accurately known. There are situations in which unintended objects interfere with the foot pedals. This interference inhibits the ability to provide the driver's intent to the control systems. Objects in a footwell near the foot pedals can cause unexpected operation of the vehicle. For example, an object (e.g., floor mat) may rest on a foot pedal causing a foot pedal activation that is not intended by the driver. An object may become lodged under a foot pedal causing a lack of motion of the pedal when desired by the driver.